Can't Breathe
by Echokid14
Summary: Femslash! Ashley was notorious for being a slacker with paper work but this was just ridicoulous!


**Title: Can't breathe**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! not fefe dobson, not the WWE, Not Ash or Ria, or Colbie Calliat...**

**Summary:**

**Author's note: Got the inspiration for this from Fefe Dobson's Can't breathe, I think the concept is pretty fitting for this couple. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prolouge<em>**

Maria Kanellis incessantly drummed her fingers on the dashboard. She was waiting on her girlfriend Ashley Massaro. They had been together for a year now, They in fact had celebrated their one year anniversary two weeks ago.

_Come on baby hurry up!_ Maria thought impatiently.

The brunette couldn't wait to tell her love the good news. She had just received a call from her manager a few moments earlier. He has said that her self released album had caught the eyes of a few record labels. From what he said they were all interested in signing her. Which is a pretty big thing for someone who was just barely breaking into the industry like she was.

The car was humming softly in idle. She decided to distract herself from the wait by trying to figure out what song was playing on the low volume of the radio. After a few moments of careful listening she realized it was Smashing Pumpkins "Today". She smiled the song was fitting for the mood she was in.

"Finally!" She exclaimed aloud, at the sight of her girlfriend approaching the vehicle.

"Took you long enough" The brunette teased as The blonde woman got in.

"Yeah, sorry my mom called and it took me forever to hang up with her" She explained slightly exasperated.

She reversed the car out of the driveway into the street and began heading toward the main road. Maria laughed she knew first hand how talkative Mrs.. Massaro was, but thought it was an endearing, entertaining quality.

"Baby guess what?" Maria asked excitedly

"What?"

"I just got a call from Larry! He said a few labels are looking to sign me!" Maria gushed.

"Ria that's great!" Ashley said knowing she had only told a half truth.

It wasn't that the blonde wasn't excited for her girlfriend, she was. What She wan't excited for was the over the top fans. Not the run of the mill ' easy going just want a picture or something signed' fans. Or even the 'hyper overly happy and star struck from meeting you' fans.

No the fans with the lust filled gazes, the jerks that hit on or tried to cop a feel on Maria. Those were the fans she couldn't stand and there was always more than a handful of them at Maria's events or signings.

She unconsciously gripped the steering wheel harder. Just the thought of those aforementioned jerks pissed her off.

_It's only going get worse...but I can live with it if this career makes my girl happy_ Ashley thought.

Maria glanced over at Ashley, she could sense the warranted jealousy. Maria took Ashley's hand in hers lacing their fingers together, as the car came to a halt at a traffic light.

"Look at me" Maria said softly. The blonde did just that locking eyes with the younger woman's dark green eyes.

"It's ok Ash my heart is with you, all the fans, glitz, and glam will never change that" The brunette said sincerely.

Ashley smiled as she pulled Maria forward for a sweet kiss. When they finally pulled away from eachother, Ashley heard that little voice in the back of her mind. It had grown some since it had last spoke.

_"For now her heart is yous, but when her fame rises she will leave you falling in the dust"_ It said coldly

The light turned green and Ashley hit the accelerator. _No...She loves me...and she knows I love her_ The blonde mentally argued.

The cold voice countered with "_She loves you for now but think of when she makes it big and she will we both know that. She'll meet some charming, attractive, famous woman that will completely sweep her off her feet_."

_that wouldn't...Ria wouldn't that_ Ashley mentally retorted. The voice felt the sliver of doubt.

"_Think about it Ashley, why would a talented beautiful woman like Maria want to be with a nobody tattoo artist, surf rat who dreams of owning her own parlor. But never will?"_ The inner demon questioned maliciously, much louder than before.

_Shut up!_ The blonde thought, turning on the radio to drown out the inner demon.

Ashley smiled as the petie brunette next to her let out a happy squeal. "Fallin for you" by Colbie Caillat was on.

It was their song. Ashley laced her hand with her girlfriend's then pulled it up to kiss the back of her hand. Maria smiled before giving Ashley a peck on the check. Ashley just smiled from ear to ear as she pused the voice out of her mind.

_Me and Ria...We'll be ok_ she thought.

_~~~~ **2 years later** ~~~~_

Maria ran a hand through her red tresses. Her other hand held the remote as she aimlessly flipped through tv channels. She had dyed her hair red while working on her newest album 'Sevin sins'. She decided that Mtv would be the best choice.

Immediately she saw her video for "Fantasy". Maria let out a gloomy sigh. In the last two years she had been living her dreams. After she was signed to fueledbyRamen, her music took off. She had made two record breaking albums. Which was on it's way to being three, Sevin sins had just been released and already threatened to do better than the previous two.

She had finally made it, she was getting paid for doing something she loved. But it all almost seemed meaningless.

Because she felt something was missing...Someone was missing.

Maria closed her eyes letting the lyrics sink in.

_I'm your whisper in the wind_  
><em>I will kiss every inch of your tender skin<em>  
><em>Sending chills up and down your spine<em>  
><em>That's because now you are mine<em>

_I'll come to you in your dreams_  
><em>Close to scare your fears<em>  
><em>Love will be on the way<em>  
><em>Bring sparkles in your eyes<em>  
><em>See the desire between you and I<em>

_Fantasy, only love can save me now_  
><em>Fantasy, let me be your fantasy<em>  
><em>Supernatural when the superstar kiss<em>  
><em>Once upon a time our love was bliss<em>  
><em>Fantasy, let me be your fantasy, fantasy<em>

_This is my battle, I'm already in heaven_  
><em>I am a goddess<em>  
><em>This is a dream, my love is immortal<em>  
><em>This fight, I'm unstoppable<em>

_I'll come to you in your dreams_  
><em>Close to scare your fears<em>  
><em>Love will be on the way<em>  
><em>Bring sparkles in your eyes<em>  
><em>See the desire between you and I<em>

_Fantasy, only love can save me now_  
><em>Fantasy, let me be your fantasy<em>  
><em>Supernatural when the superstar kiss<em>  
><em>Once upon a time our love was bliss<em>  
><em>Fantasy, let me be your fantasy, fantasy<em>

Maria briefly thought about the inspiration behind those lyrics, behind the whole album; the punk woman smiling, her long blonde hair streaked with black. Maria slowly opened her eyes expecting her to be standing there, but she wasn't. As her own video went off another one came on. Colbie Caillat's "Fallin for you". Maria froze.

"Ashley" she said softly, that name had not been uttered from her lips for a long time.

She quickly turned off the television. The song had to brought up to many memories. She inhaled slowly attempting to calm herself down.

_Relax Maria...That was a long time ago_. She thought wistfully.

After Maria's music career had started to soar her relationship had begun to plummet. The redhead recalled how she began noticing Ashley becoming more distant and withdrawn. Maria had tried to get her to talk about it but they always ended up talking around it and never getting anywhere. Until about six months in the New York native broke it off.

Maria felt herself giving in to a pain she had been trying so hard to forget, As thick wet tears began to roll down her face. It was hard to forget about the other half of you leaving.

_Why Ashley?...You were my...are my everything_ she mentally admitted, sobbing quietly.

Just then her cell phone rang. Quickly she pulled herself together and answered without checking the caller id.

"Hello" She said evenly.

"Hello is this Maria Kanellis?" Asked an unfamiliar female voice.

Realizing she forgot to check the caller id puzzled said "Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yes this is Nurse Torres from St. Helms memorial, I'm calling on behalf of Ashley Massaro. She's been injured and your listed as her emergency contact" She explained.

_She's hurt! _The redhead thought hoping for the best.

"Is she OK?" Maria asked worriedly.

"She's in fair condition" The nurse answered.

Maria released a sigh of relief. She was no doctor but it sounded like Ash was OK.

"We just need you to come and sign some things involving the patient" Nurse Torres stated.

"OK, you said she is at St Helms?" Maria asked.

After the nurse confirmed. The redhead hung up and got ready to leave. The hospital was only 20 minutes from her home. Half-way there a thought struck her.

_What do I say when I see her?_

This whole time Maria had only been concerned with Ashley's well being. She had completely forgotten that she was rushing off to go check on her ex that she hadn't in seen in a long time.

After getting all the paperwork out of the way. Maria was directed to Ashley's room, but she had yet to enter. Since arriving at the hospital she had been playing multiple scenarios in her mind, on what she should say and do once she finally got to this point. All of her contemplating seemed to have been all in vain, she was still uneasy about it all. Maria took in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly bracing herself.

_I shouldn't be this nervous..I can do this_ She internally encouraged.

At last Maria opened the door quietly entering the room while shutting the door. She almost did a double take as her eyes absorbed the woman that lay in front of her.

Ashley was resting peacefully. Rays of sunlight shone down on her sleeping form, giving her an angelic glow. Maria sat in a chair placed near the bed's side. She was noting the changes Ashley had made to her appearance since their parting.

Ashley's hair was much shorter now, shoulder length. Maria smiled as she saw that there were still dyed streaks in the blonde locks. There was now some pink laced in with the black.

Maria's smile faltered as she noticed the white bandages that snaked up Ashley's wrist well up to her shoulder. She unconsciously reached to hold the blonde's hand, not realizing her action until she felt the warm soft hand intertwined with her own. Even after all the years of being apart it was just instinct for Maria to comfort her.

Maria blushed lightly as she reluctantly pulled her hand back.

The movement caused Ashley to stir.

_Whoa...what happend?_ Ashley wondered groggily. She got a quick mental flash of the beach, the competition, being on her board, a huge wave her going under.

_I must have wiped out pretty bad_ She mentally deduced.

Maria froze as Ashley's eyes slowly fluttered open. The blonde was shocked to see the green eyed beauty watching over her.

_Am I dreaming?_ Ashley mentally questioned.

"Maria?" Ashley said blankly, almost positive she was just hallucinating off of the anesthetics.

"Hi" Maria meekly replied.

Ashley was thoroughly stunned, she knew she was wide awake.

Ashley looked the petite woman up and down. She thought that Maria looked as stunning as ever, the red color in her tresses gave her a sexy fierce look.

Maria had a brief thought back to all those scenarios she'd come up with, realizing that they were definitely out the window now that the blonde was actually in front of her.

There was a tangible silence as the pair just stared at one another.

"What happened?" Maria questioned. Pointing to Ashley's injured arm, shattering the silence.

Ashley glanced down at her arm then back to Maria.

"I think I hit a reef" Ashley said nonchalantly.

"But it's OK I was out cold. I didn't feel a thing" She hastily added after she saw the look of concern on the redhead's face.

"Um..What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I'm your emergency contact. You really need to update your medical records"

"Oh" Ashley said, a long pause following. The blonde began fidgeting with the hem of her blanket. Maria's answer was not quite enough for Ashley to accept as a viable reason.

"You didn't have to come though" Ashley stated.

"Yes I did I care about what happens to you Ashley" Maria replied without hesitation.

"Why?...It's been two years since we broke up...Your Probably happy with some hot starlet, why after all this time would you care about me?" Ashley inquired feeling as if her question carried every doubt she had.

Maria was silent, swearing she must have heard the question wrong.

She reached out to hold both of the blonde's hands, staring deep into Ashley's eyes.

"Even after all these years I still love you. No I'm still in love with you. It doesn't matter how much time passes, nothing will ever change how I feel about you" Maria stated feeling tears well up as she poured her heart out.

Ashley was too choked up to reply, also fighting back her own tears.

Maria took advantage of Ashley's speechlessness to continue "I'm not happy with some 'hot starlet' it's impossible to be happy when your missing your other half.

"Ria..I'm sorry I messed up" Ashley began softly

"I just was scared of losing you-"

Maria cut her off capturing her lips in a time stopping kiss. She didn't need an apology or an explanation as to why they ended when they did.

All she knew was that she and Ashley were together right now.

That now Ashley was hers.

Slowly they pulled apart gazing into each other's eyes.

Ashley grinned "So does this mean we're together again?"

Maria smiled " Yeah, this time forever and ever"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I really hoped you all enjoyed this, it took me months to write out! I'm currently working hard to fill all requests and post chap5 oh 'Hungover' hint hint: the fan's poll request will most likely be the first up.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
